Eternity
by stillewolfie
Summary: Alasan yang kurang jelas, memang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar membenci Konoha. Fakta tersebut sudah nyata dan tidak bisa dibantah. Namun, ia tidak tahu—bahwa ada satu orang yang masih percaya... kalau dia tetaplah sosok yang dahulu. NaruHina. CHAP 2 UP! RnR?
1. Yang Ditinggalkan

Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang. Angin semilir menerbangkan helaian pirangnya yang mencuat. Iris biru pucatnya menatap tajam ke depan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, orang itu hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

Hanya pohon-pohon besar di samping kiri-kanannya, ia terus berjalan, tak peduli seberapa berat beban yang ia tanggung di punggungnya. Uzumaki Naruto terus berjalan, tidak peduli dengan angin yang semakin kencang sampai menerbangkan jubah hitam yang ia pakai.

**Tep**.

Langkah pria itu berhenti. Naruto sedikit berbalik ketika dirinya merasakan beberapa chakra tingkat rendah sedang menuju kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap jalanan di depannya itu datar, sangat datar. Dan mukanya pun masih memasang tampang malas saat dua orang jounin Kumogakure berjalan menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis saat salah satu jounin di antara mereka menyebutkan namanya, "Kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu nuke-nin sepertimu di tempat seperti ini."

Pria botak itu terkekeh, ia mengarahkan kunai-nya kearah Naruto, "Ikut bersama kami atau kami akan melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Diam-diam, Naruto menghela nafas. Mereka berdua terlalu meremehkan dirinya, heh? Ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah berlawanan dari dua shinobi itu. Dua orang itu pun menggeram, si kepala botak pun dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto, memegang dua buah kunai dan melompat ke arah pria berambut pirang itu.

**TRAANG!**

"—!"

"..."

Naruto yang menyaksikan raut kekagetan jounin tersebut pun hanya menatapnya bosan. Segera shinobi berkepala botak itu menjauh, menjaga jarak di antara mereka berdua, namun sikap siaga dan kewaspadaannya tidak luntur sedikit pun, mata besarnya mengawasi Naruto yang berdiri dengan jarak 10 meter dari dirinya.

Pria yang satunya berambut klimis pun kembali siaga, ia menarik pedang di punggungnya dan mengsiapkan kuda-kuda. Ia berdiri di samping si kepala botak, ikut mengawasi Naruto yang masih diam disana, menunggu untuk kembali di serang. "Hue, pedang itu-"

"Ya," Hue, si kepala botak, mengangguk, "Tidak salah lagi, itu salah satu pedang legendaris milik Kirigakure."

Naruto menancapkan hiramekarei di tanah, kemudian melipat tangannya di dada.

"Katakan, siapa yang mengirimkan kalian ke sini?"

Ikuto mengacungkan pedangnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Raikage."

Naruto menatap pria berambut klimis itu dengan pandangan meremehkan, kemudian mendengus tenang. "... Dari permintaan Hokage?"

Hue mengangguk, "Ya, dan kami harus memastikan kalau Anda akan kami bawa hidup-hidup."

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar, "... Begitu," jawabnya tenang, "Aku tidak menyangka mereka sangat berharap untuk membawaku kembali," mata Naruto menyipit, "... dengan mengirimkan kalian kesini."

"Konoha masih membutuhkan Anda, dan kami memahami itu." Ikuto menjawab, namun tatapannya masih mengawasi pria itu, "Lagipula Anda adalah orang yang berjasa dalam perang shinobi keempat."

Ah, ya.. bagaimana Naruto bisa melupakan perang itu?

"Pedang itu... bagaimana Anda bisa mendapatkannya?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian, shinobi Kumo."

Mata Hue menyipit, "Anda... mencurinya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Menurut kalian... bagaimana?" Naruto melirik hiramekarei di sampingnya, "Pedang ini digunakan oleh Hozuki Mangetsu, tapi sekarang menjadi milikku."

Ikuto menggeram, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Anda memang pantas di sebut buronan kelas atas, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dengan cepat, Hue membentuk segel tangan, Naruto pun memperhatikannya sekilas kemudian tersenyum.

_Segel ular_...

_"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no jutsu!'_

Muncul lava panas yang keluar dari mulut Hue, dengan cepat lava itu menyebar dan menyerang target. Uzumaki Naruto sedikit menyipitkan mata saat melihat bongkahan lava panas sedang mengarah menuju dirinya. Dengan sekejab, pohon-pohon yang di lewati lahar panas itu langsung meleleh.

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto mengangguk mengerti.

_"Suiton: Mizui Rappa!"_

Gelombang air yang besar tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka. Dengan telak, gelombang tersebut menabrak lahar panas yang sudah mencapai target. Dengan sekejap pula air tersebut menyatu dengan lava, sehingga perlahan mengeras dan terbentuklah sebuah bongkahan-bongkahan besar yang mengering, dan perlahan mulai mengeras seperti semen.

Dan disana, terdapat sebuah bongkahan berbentuk lonjong, Ikuto dan Hue dapat menebak di dalam bongkahan tersebut terdapat Uzumaki Naruto, yang sudah jelas tidak dapat menghindari serangan ganda tadi. Mata mereka berdua menyipit, kewaspadaan mereka sebagai ninja tetap ada meski lawan mereka sudah tum—

**Krak... krak...**

Wajah mereka mengernyit. Ikuto yang sedari tadi berlutut mulai beranjak berdiri.

**Krak... krak.. krak...**

Hue menggertakkan gigi. Ikuto berjalan maju, mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

**Krak... krak...**

Sudah di duga mereka, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

**PRAANG!**

Dengan telak, semen tersebut pecah dan pecahannya pun menyebar kemana-mana. Disana, terdapat Uzumaki Naruto yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap jounin Iwagakure itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya itu yang kalian bisa?"

"Tsk," Ikuto berlari, mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Naruto, "JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KAMI, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

**TRANG!**

Suara aduan pedang terdengar nyaring di hutan tersebut. Dengan penghitungan yang tepat, Naruto berhasil melepaskan hiramekareidari sarungnya, dan mengayunkannya ke pedang milik Ikuto. Mereka saling membenturkan pedang mereka masing-masing, meskipun jounin tingkat atas itu sedikit kewalahan karena ukuran pedang mereka yang terpaut jauh.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG!**

"Kau hebat," Naruto berkata selagi bertarung, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka pedang kecil seperti itu bisa bertahan dari pedangku."

"Pedang itu sama sekali bukan milik Anda," Ikuto menggeram, "Itu harta Kirigakure, salah satu tujuh pedang legendaris yang di kenal oleh semua shinobi. Dan ANDA TIDAK PANTAS MENYENTUH PEDANG ITU!"

**TRAAANG!**

"Ikuto!"

Pedang Ikuto yang awalnya bisa menandingi hiramekarei itu patah saat Naruto sedikit menambahkan chakranya dan mengalirkannya ke pedang tersebut. Ikuto pun terkejut dan saat itulah ia menghindar dengan cepat, menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto yang sudah hampir menghunuskan hiramekarei ke jantungnya.

"Kau hebat, kecepatanmu juga bagus." komentarnya.

Ikuto menggeram, "Saya tidak membutuhkan pujian itu dari mulut Anda."

Naruto maju selangkah, membuat Ikuto sedikit tersentak dan mundur ke belakang. Pria pirang itu mendengus pelan, dengan tenang, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang terasa familiar di kedua mata mereka.

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu."_

**Poof!**

Muncul dua bunshin di samping Naruto. Kedua bunshin itu menatap Ikuto dan Hue dengan pandangan sama datarnya. Naruto asli mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah bunshinnya. Seakan mengerti, kedua bunshin tersebut mengarahkan tangan mereka ke tangan Naruto, lalu terkumpulah sebuah bola chakra yang awalnya kecil... perlahan membesar.

Kedua jounin Kumogakure itu membulatkan mata.

Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan jutsu itu kearah mereka.

_"Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan!"_

**BLAAARR!**

Seketika, angin yang berasal dari ledakan itu menyebar ke seluruh hutan, menghasilkan suara bising yang tak terhingga. Pohon-pohon besar banyak yang tumbang, bahkan hampir setengah hutan itu sudah ludes akibat serangan dahsyat tersebut. Di tengah-tengah sana, berdiri seorang nuke-nin yang kembali melipat kedua tangannya di dada, jubahnya kembali terlambai akibat angin yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya.

Disana, tergeletak dua orang jounin shinobi yang kini telah berlumuran darah. Dari deru nafasnya, Naruto tau kedua orang itu masih hidup, tapi pria itu tidak yakin jantung mereka masih bisa berdetak lebih lama. Langkahnya berjalan kearah pria berambut klimis, yang jaraknya paling dekat saat ini.

Naruto membuka sarung pedangnya, kemudian menghunuskan hiramekarei tepat kearah jantung Ikuto, Seketika, pria itu menjadi lemas dan mematung, tak ada deru nafas memburu, tak ada tubuh bergetar, yang ada hanyalah darah yang semakin menderas.

"K-Kau..." Naruto melirikkan mata saat Hue menatapnya tajam, mata itu menatap Naruto dengan perasaan membunuh, menantang Naruto yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Naruto pun kembali berjalan kearah jounin yang satu itu, siap menghunuskan pedangnya sekali lagi ke jantung shinobi tersebut.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

"A-Anda benar-benar brengsek..." Hue menyeringai, Naruto kembali menyipitkan mata. "... Meninggalkan desa hanya karena dendam, Anda benar-benar pecundang—"

**Jleb.**

Seketika, kepala Hue yang terangkat kembali terjatuh, merasakan dinginnya tanah dan kaku di tempat.

Tanpa membersihkan noda darah yang terhias di pedangnya, Naruto meletakkan hiramekarei di punggungnya. Tanpa memikirkan perkataan Hue tadi, ia berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu. Berjalan menuju utara tanpa arah.

Lagipula, orang itu tidak tau masa-masa hidupnya, 'kan? pria sialan itu hanya mengetahui sekilas saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Eternity by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**[ Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**Adventure/Drama**

**OOC, typo(s), AR, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER I. Yang Ditinggalkan**

**.**

**.**

Nara Shikamaru menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada orang nomor satu di Konoha itu. Sambil menguap, ia menatap sang Hokage yang kini meneliti semua laporan yang barusan ia berikan. Ia menggaruk rambutnya, berharap kalau laporan itu akan memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Uchiha Sasuke, si _Rokudaime _Hokage.

"Menurut beberapa sanksi, memang terjadi pertarungan besar-besaran disana, kemungkinan besar itu adalah jounin yang kau kirim dari Kumo, Sasuke."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, menatap penasehatnya itu. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Mereka sudah tidak terselamatkan. Kita tidak bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari mereka," Shikamaru sedikit menundukkan kepala, "Naruto sudah membunuhnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Tanpa sadar, ia memijit keningnya, merasa sedikit frustasi karena semua rencana dan semua ninja elit sudah ia keluarkan, bahkan dari luar desa sedikitpun, dan ia rela membayar mahal akan hal itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah berita duka yang tidak menghasilkan informasi apapun mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, sang nuke-nin.

"... Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia menunduk sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap desa Konoha yang kini sedang damai dan tentram. Ia lalu berdiri berjalan kearah jendela besar itu. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sebenarnya bukan dia yang harusnya disini, sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang harus menanggung jabatan ini, sebenarnya bukan dia yang harus menandatangani semua laporan demi laporan misi itu, sebenarnya bukan dirinya yang ditakdirkan memimpin desa ini... tapi dia, Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya.

Awalnya, setelah kemenangan shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat, Naruto awalnya tidak seperti ini. Dia masih mengabdi kepada desa, dia masih ingin melindungi teman-temannya, dia masih memprioritaskan untuk memenangkan perang tersebut-dengan bantuan dirinya tentu saja-sampai puncak kemenangan pun diraih oleh mereka dengan susah payah, sebagai Naruto menjadi tokoh utamanya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Tsunade berjalan kearah dirinya, mengatakan padanya bahwa dialah yang akan memimpin desa selanjutnya, dan mengumumkan berita sinting tersebut kepada semuanya. Sasuke tau, Naruto syok akan hal itu. Tapi ia berusaha menerima keadaan dan kenyataan, bahwa dialah yang tidak akan menjadi Hokage pengganti _sannin _legendaris tersebut, tapi dia... Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Itulah pertanyaannya, dan jawabannya pun masih belum ia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Seharusnya dia di penjara, atau di hukum mati karena sudah menjadi nuke-nin pada saat itu. Bukan duduk tenang sambil meminum teh hangat seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit untuk menatap langit Konoha yang mulai berubah berwarna jingga keoranyean. Sasuke pun menutup kedua matanya.

Meski sudah dua tahun ia menjabat sebagai Hokage, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan tak rela dari relung hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia merebut impian Naruto secara tak langsung. Dan perasaan itu semakin melebar ketika mendapat laporan bahwa Naruto pergi dari desa, meninggalkan Konoha tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan darisitulah, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membawa Naruto kembali.

Jika dulu Naruto yang bertindak, maka sekarang Sasuke lah yang akan melakukannya.

Naruto juga sudah di-cap sebagai nuke-nin yang paling di cari di seluruh negeri. Siapapun yang berhasil membawa kepalanya pasti adalah sosok orang yang hebat. _Uzumaki Naruto, `18 tahun, harga kepala; 678.500.000 ryo._

Awalnya mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke segera bertindak cepat. Ia memprotes para pemimpin desa mengenai hal itu. Tapi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh mereka karena Naruto sudah membunuh banyak orang yang di temuinya, dan diketahui pun, Naruto berhasil membunuh beberapa orang penting di Negara Hi. Sehingga para petinggi desa pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka segera mencap Naruto sebagai nuke-nin berkepala tinggi.

Maka dari itulah, satu-satunya jalan adalah membawa Naruto kembali dan mengintrogasinya secara perlahan. Tapi itu tidak semudah Sasuke bayangkan.

Naruto dalam waktu dua tahun menjadi sangat kuat, ia berhasil menguasai kekka-genkai Sharingan dan juga entah dimiliki oleh siapa. Meskipun dirinya Hokage, tapi Sasuke sadar kalau kekuatannya sekarang jauh di bawah oleh sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tidak boleh gegabah, saat ini ia hanya bisa mengerahkan seluruh pasukan terkuat untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

Lagipula, ia pasti akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka jika Naruto kembali, berada di sisinya dan kembali mengabdi kepada Konoha.

Namun terkadang ada beberapa pemikiran kuat yang kini ada di otaknya. Uzumaki Naruto pergi dari desa, tentu ada alasannya, 'kan? sudah pasti si pirang itu pergi untuk menjadi lebih kuat, menguasai keempat elemen sekaligus, dan memiliki dua kekkei-genkai terkuat. Tapi... Naruto melakukan itu juga pasti ada alasannya, bukan?

Apa Naruto berencana untuk membunuhnya?

Ya, itu benar. Terkadang pemikiran itulah yang membuat Sasuke berkali-kali menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto harus membuat rencana gila seperti itu? bisakah ia menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada? lagipula Sasuke tidak mengajukan diri kok, dia hanya dipilih oleh Tsunade secara aklamasi, tidak lebih.

Sasuke tau, sewaktu pertengahan perang, ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Dan semuanya tau itu, termasuk para Kage. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa impian gila itu akan terwujud, dirinya akan memimpin desa ini, dan akan memberikan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menjaga Konoha.

**~ eternity ~**

Gadis itu meletakkan kedua kakinya di dalam kolam. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap sinar rembulan yang kini memantulkan sinar yang bertugas untuk menerangi malam ini. Hinata bersenandung pelan, kepalanya ia goyangkan perlahan, seiring dengan rambut panjangnya tergoyang karena gerakan serta angin malam yang kebetulan lewat saat itu.

Ditemani oleh ocha hangat, Hinata kembali bersenandung pelan. Memecahkan kesunyian malam itu dengan suaranya yang merdu dan indah, membuat tempat itu tidak terasa mencekam sama sekali. Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menikmati alunan lagu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Dua tahun, ya?

Sudah dua tahun orang itu meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan teman seangkatannya, dan... dirinya. Pria yang dulu di elu-elukan namanya karena sudah mengalahkan semua musuh tingkat atas seperti Uchiha Madara, ataupun si pemimpin Akatsuki Pein, kini telah mengalihkan jalannya menuju jalan yang salah. Jalan yang menjerumuskan dirinya dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan semua harapan dan cahaya yang memang dulu sudah di takdirkan dan ada dalam diri Uzumaki Naruto.

Hanya karena sebuah jabatan Hokage, Naruto rela meninggalkan desa? kenapa ia memiliki pikiran sempit itu? bisakah pria itu menerimanya?

Hinata membuka mata, lalu menghela nafas sejenak.

Sebelum Naruto meninggalkan desa, sikap pria itu memang agak berubah. Ia jadi sedikit pendiam, sering tidak menghabiskan ramennya, dan bahkan pria itu suka menjauhkan diri dari teman-temannya. Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi semuanya perlahan menjadi begitu jelas saat Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto berubah jadi seperti itu karena satu hal...

Sasuke menjadi Hokage.

Sang sahabat merebut impianmu sejak dulu, pasti rasanya sakit. Meski tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi menurut logika, Naruto pasti kecewa. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk desa menjadi sia-sia karena satu impian besarnya tak terwujud. Hinata juga tidak menyangka... kenapa para petinggi Konoha memilih Sasuke? bukan Naruto yang selalu membantu dan melakukan apapun untuk Konoha? kenapa mereka lebih memilih si mantan buronan dibandingkan sang pahlawan yang selalu menyelamatkan mereka?

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangan di pangkuannya, gadis itu benar-benar merasa sedikit kesepian karena pria itu sudah meninggalkan Konoha. Dan lebih parah, Naruto dianggap sebagai buronan terbesar yang sangat di cari saat ini. Gadis itu akan sangat cemas kalau tau Naruto akan terluka seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setidaknya, sebelum pergi, Naruto bisa memberitahukannya 'kan?

Setelah semua yang ia perbuat, apa dirinya sangat tidak penting di mata Naruto selama ini?

Lagipula, dia sama sekali belum menjawab perasaannya...

"Naruto-kun..."

Bibir itu berucap pelan, tubuhnya sedikit mengigil saat angin malam kembali bertiup sedikit kencang, sedikit menerbangkan _yukata _santainya yang kini terbalut di tubuh rampingnya. Hinata kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Sekarang... bagaimana keadaannya?

Apa dia sudah berubah selama dua tahun ini? apa dia sudah semakin kuat? apa dia...

Sudah menemukan tujuannya?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, rambut panjangnya terjatuh secara alami saat kepala gadis itu menunduk. Tak lama, setetes air mata itu terjatuh, kemudian tergabung dengan kolam ikan yang ada di di hadapannya.

Suara itu begitu pelan, namun terdapat memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Cepatlah pulang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap kobaran api itu dengan tatapan kosong. Malam ini, ia akan beristirahat di sana, di hutan perbatasan negara Api. Setelah merasa kalau keadaan aman, Naruto meletakkan hiramekarei di sampingnya. Lalu menutup matanya yang sedikit lelah.

_'Aku akan membunuh Uchiha...'_

Rahang Naruto sedikit mengeras, namun rautnya masih menggambarkan wajah tenang.

_'Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha...'_

_'Aku ingin menghancurkan orang tua sialan itu...'_

Naruto kembali membuka mata. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di hutan ini, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa dan tidak pernah kembali lagi. Ia akan berlatih sendirian, mencoba untuk menjadi kuat. Agar dirinya tak terkalahkan.

Ia sudah tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Konoha itu sekarang. Tapi semuanya tampak biasa saja saat masa-masa Sasuke memimpin desa, tetap sama, hanya beberapa saja yang perlu diubah.

Ia akan menetapkan tujuannya sekarang. Naruto tinggal mengulur waktu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan aksinya.

Benar.

Dalam waktu dekat, Naruto menjamin kalau desa itu tidak akan bertahan lama...

"..."

Naruto mengedahkan kepala, menatap bulan yang tampaknya begitu indah di matanya. Sinar putih keunguannya menyinari tempat Naruto sekarang. Pria itu merenung sedikit, menatap cahaya bulan itu lama-lama.

_'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suara itu tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya, seakan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu hal. Ya, suara lembut itu, suara yang selalu memanggilnya dengan kelembutan, lengkap dengan gagapnya saat bibir itu mengucapkan namanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, tatapan menusuk itu perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan datar.

Dia sangat jelas mengingatnya, ya...

Bagaimana dengan keadaan gadis itu?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja? apa dia memotong rambutnya? apa perempuan itu... sudah melupakannya?

Naruto menutup mata.

Itu lebih baik... Itu lebih baik daripada gadis itu terus mencintai pria buronan seperti dirinya.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai yang terlempar dari depan Naruto, pria itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, dan dengan telak pula kunai itu tertancap di batang pohon di belakangnya. Naruto berdiri, ia meletakkan hiramekarei di punggungnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tunjukkan diri kalian."

**Syat! Syat! Syat!**

Para pemuda berjubah hitam mendarat dari atas pohon, mengelilingi Naruto yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Para pria tak di kenal itu menatap Naruto dalam-dalam dari topeng yang mereka pakai. Naruto pun memiringkan wajah sedikit, tersenyum tipis saat melihat jumlah mereka yang tidak main-main.

"Serahkan dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Salah satu di antara mereka mengacungkan katana, tepat di depan muka Naruto yang ada di beberapa meter di depannya. "Kami di perintahkan Hokage untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha."

Dalam hati, Naruto menggelengkan kepala maklum. Kenapa Hokage sialan itu begitu mencampuri urusan hidupnya?

"Hh.." Naruto menarik nafas, "Kenapa kalian begitu mencampuri urusanku? aku tidak ada lagi kaitannya dengan Konoha."

"Maafkan kami, tapi ini perintah." Pria yang ada di samping kanan Naruto berkata, "Meskipun Anda menolak, kami akan memaksa."

Memaksa? lancang sekali dia.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu."

**Poof!**

Dia akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Muncul empat bayangan di samping kiri kanan pria itu, dengan gerakan waspada, para Anbu itu segera bersikap siaga. Siap untuk menerima apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Para bunshin dengan cepat menciptakan dua bola angin di masing-masing tangan mereka, sedangkan Naruto asli pun hanya terdiam, namun matanya tertutup...

Lalu terbuka.

_'Sennin Mōdo..'_

"Kh!" Anbu bertopeng serigala berdecak kesal, pria itulah yang pertama kali menyadari tingkat chakra Naruto yang meningkat drastis. Ia membentuk segel tangan, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di tanah.

"_Raiton: kumo-ryu__—"_

"_Senpō: Chō ōdama Rasen Tarengan_!"

"—!?"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan cepat para klon segera memperluas dan memfokuskan rasengan kearah Naruto, dan terciptalah sebuah rasengan yang super besar, Naruto asli melempar bola angin itu ke tanah, dimana letak fokus dan orang-orang ANBU itu berdiri.

**DUAAAAR!**

Ledakan itu membuat sejumlah kerusakan yang amat besar. Lagi-lagi hutan yang menjadi korban keganasan Naruto. Pria itu tanpa ampun menyerang musuhnya dengan satu serangan, tidak mau berlama-lama dan membuang waktu. Ia menghiraukan asap tebal akibat perbuataannya tadi, pria itu segera berjalan tanpa melihat mayat yang ada di kiri kanannya. Namun, karena merasakan chakra serta kunai beracun yang lagi-lagi di lempar kepadanya, Naruto segera mengambil mayat terdekat dan membuat mayat tak berdosa itu sebagai perisainya.

Naruto segera melempar mayat itu, dirinya benar-benar tak peduli dengan noda darah yang ada di tangan kanannya. Iris birunya memfokuskan diri kearah seseorang yang jatuh bertekuk lutut di jarak 10 meter di tempatnya berdiri. Disana, ada seseorang yang tak dikenal Naruto sedang mengatur nafasnya perlahan, di sekitar tubuhnya terdapat sengatan listrik yang masih terlihat.

"_Shunsin no jutsu_?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya kembali, "Kau menghindari seranganku dengan jutsu _teleportasi_ murahan seperti itu?"

"K-Kenapa..." pria itu menggertakkan gigi, nafasnya terlalu berat, matanya sudah lelah. "... anda melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab Naruto dengan mudah, topeng pria itu sudah pecah entah dimana, yang jelas Naruto bisa melihat wajah mudanya yang sudah terluka parah. Ia tau maksud orang ini, dia bertanya alasan mengapa Naruto meninggalkan Konoha.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Naruto menjawab dengan datar, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dan kau tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu."

"T-Tapi Hokage-sama sangat ingin—"

Naruto yang awalnya tadi menutup mata, kini kembali membuka matanya.

"... _Sharingan_.."

**Deg!**

"A-Apa...!"

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dirinya yang awalnya berdiri lemas itu mulai jatuh berlutut, namun iris hitamnya masih terpaku pada mata merah yang ada di depan sana, menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun efeknya sangat terasa, dirinya seakan sudah terkunci pada mata merah itu...

Ya. Dia telah terkena genjutsu.

Tubuh pria itu mulai bergetar saat tiga tomoe yang ada di _sharingan_ Naruto mulai berputar dengan cepat.

"Selamat tinggal..." itulah ucapan terakhirnya, "Hiduplah di neraka, pecundang."

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**~ eternity ~**

Hinata membuka mata dalam diam, di pandangannya, hanya ada langit-langit kamar yang menggelap akibat lampu temaram kamar tersebut dimatikan. Hinata terduduk, menatap selimut kusut yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya, melindunginya dari kedinginan.

_Hairess_ Hyuuga itu menghela nafas, matanya sedikit memerah, karena rasa istirahat yang dirasakannya mulai menurun. Hinata sering bermimpi buruk, membuatnya sulit untuk tidur dengan tenang. Kali ini, mimpinya sungguh mengerikan...

Di penglihatannya, yang ada hanyalah warna merah pekat yang menghiasi ruangan hampa mimpinya. Gadis itu bingung, gelisah, namun terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing di matanya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Hinata terdiam, ia seakan terhipnotis pada mata semerah darah orang itu.

_'Hinata...'_

Suaranya begitu berat, namun dengan sekejab ia langsung mengenali suara itu. Uzumaki Naruto sedang berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia layangkan sebelumnya. Setahunya, Naruto memiliki mata berwarna biru terang, bukan mata merah yang bisa menusuk siapa saja.

Meskipun warna matanya berbeda, tapi Hinata yakin orang itu adalah Naruto... Naruto-nya..

_'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Suara itu refleks keluar, Hinata ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Tapi sayang, dirinya tidak bisa... tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, tanpa alas kaki, menatap dengan pandangan rindu sekaligus nanar pada satu-satunya pria yang ada di tempat asing itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan hampa itu seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan latar sebuah hutan lebat. Hinata mengernyitkan alis, namun iris lavender-nya membulat tak percaya saat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, di penuhi oleh darah dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Semuanya. Hinata menutup mulutnya, namun matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening saat semuanya, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, semuanya... terbaring lemas dengan bergelimpangan darah di depannya.

_"T-Tidak... TIDAK!"_

Hinata jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya yang kecil menutup kedua matanya, menangis histeris sambil menggelengkan kepala. Apa ini genjutsu? ilusi? tapi kenapa semuanya seperti sangat nyata!? Apa yang terjadi!?

**_Tep..._**

Hinata memberhentikan isakannya saat merasakan hawa kegelapan yang amat kental di sana, segera ia mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut bukan main saat ada kedua kaki seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dan saat Hinata menaikkan kepala, ia disambut oleh ujung pedang yang sangat runcing, begitu tajam... dan tepat di kedua matanya, seakan siap untuk di tusuk kapan saja.

Saat Hinata mengerlingkan mata kearah orang yang mengacungkan benda tajam itu kepadanya, ia hanya terpaku saat melihat wajahnya yang disinari oleh rembulan itu tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatannya. Hinata menatap terkejut Naruto yang ada di depannya, mengacungkan pedang besar yang Hinata tak tau namanya.

Yang membuat mata gadis itu membulat total adalah... saat Naruto mengeluarkan setetes air di mata sebelah kirinya.

_'Maafkan aku...'_

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hinata tersentak sedikit saat angin malam lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, ia segera melirik jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan sinar rembulan yang begitu terang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menatap kosong langit indah itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

Kenapa... dia memimpikan hal itu?

Apa ini ada kaitannya... dengan Konoha?

"..."

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan kembali memandang langit bulan di langit. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang melambai perlahan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, merenungkan apa yang ia impikan barusan.

Semuanya mati... termasuk dirinya.

Naruto... apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?

Hinata sudah lelah, lelah secara mental. Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahan dengan mimpi penuh darah seperti itu, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata merasa ketakutan. Ia mendapatkan firasat kalau mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda, entah pertanda apa, yang jelas hatinya kini sedang tidak tenang. Ia mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Semoga saja... mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Yak yak, maafkan saya. saya tau fict ini sangat banyak kekurangan, dari nama jurus, pertarungan yang nggak mendetail, dan blablabla lainnya, saya benar-benar minta maaf. m_ _m

dari kemaren, saya kepengen banget bikin yang action-action gitu, soalnya saya rada bosen sama genre high school sama para remaja gitu (karena fict ane banyak yg begitu ==) dan saya sangat galau saat hasilnya sangat hancur begini. maafkan saya...

meskipun bgitu, sya ttp mencoba, meski pengetahuan saya tnntng jurus" Naruto sangat minim. :)

Ah ya, yg jurus2 itu sya ambil dari internet loh, kalo ada kesalahan, maafkan saya ya! hahahhaa

.

.

**Attention**

**Hiramekarei : **Hehe, ini pedang favoritku loh di serial Naruto, entahlah, saya juga nggak tau. Haha. Biasanya, sering disebut _twinsword _(padahal cuma satu pedang kok) tapi dia punya dua pegangan pedang (ini yang saya suka. hahaaha). Pedang ini juga punya dua lubang besar di ujung atas, katanya itu sering di sebut mata (?).

Saya tau kalo pedang ini pernah dipake sama abang Chojuro waktu di pertemuan para Kage. Cuma karena ini AR, jadi di cerita ini pedang ini hanya pernah di pake sama abangnya kak Suigetsu, si Mangetsu. Hahaha.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Perasaan

**Author's POV**

Malam itu begitu sunyi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun orang itu terus saja melompat dengan cepat di daerah pesisir dahan-dahan pohon di hutan itu. Langkahnya begitu cepat, hingga dengan mata biasa pun tidak akan bisa terlihat. Jubah pelindung itu berkibar saat dirinya melayang dikala bulan bersinar. Rambutnya yang mencolok itu melambai tertiup angin saat ia turun menginjak tanah.

Matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _sharingan_ yang kelam, dilengkapi dengan perasaan kosong yang hampa.

Uzumaki Naruto mengadah, ia hanya terdiam disana, memandangi tanjakan gunung yang begitu tinggi dan curam. Naruto pun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dalam sekejab ia sudah ada di puncaknya, dengan posisi yang sama—berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Naruto menatap kedua batu insan itu dalam diam. Ia berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar—sekedar menghormat pada kedua benda mati tersebut. Pria dengan rambut pirang mencolok itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah nama yang tak asing di kedua matanya.

_Uchiha Madara (19XX)_

"Hei," Setelah lama dalam keheningan, Naruto akhirnya mulai bersuara. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _ne_, Madara?"

Naruto kembali teringat dengan masa-masa ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Saat Madara dibangkitkan dengan _edo-tensei,_ mengalahkan semua kage, dan melawan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas.

Hidup itu memang sulit ditebak.

Lihat saja, Naruto yang dulu mengelu-elukan bahwa dia akan melindungi semua teman-temannya, berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage terhebat, dan bersumpah akan melindungi Konoha, kini telah berbelok arah. Pria itu benar-benar bukan pribadi yang dulu lagi. Dia jahat... Naruto jahat.

Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi dibilang pahlawan desa.

Dan sekarang, Naruto kini adalah cerminan dari seorang Uchiha Madara, seorang ninja terhebat dalam dunia shinobi, ninja yang bisa menciptakan _mugen tsukiyomi_, serta menjadi seorang Uchiha pertama yang membangkitkan _rinnegan_.

"Kau pasti sudah tertawa jika melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini," Naruto menyeringai, membayangkan kalau Madara kini telah ada di hadapannya. "Aku _nuke-nin_. Sekarang aku dipandang rendah, seperti dirimu dulu."

Angin berhembus.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki menyilang. "Merasa dikhianati itu memang menyakitkan, 'kan? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku menjadi orang yang sama sepertimu."

"..."

"Kau pasti bertanya..." Naruto berkata dengan suara rendah. "Kenapa hidupku menjadi seperti ini, menjadi _nuke-nin_ yang paling diincar oleh negara Hi, terutama Konoha?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Saat mendengar jawabanku, kau pasti tertawa di neraka sana, Madara." Pria itu bertopang dagu."Salahkan saja anak cucumu itu merebut semuanya dariku."

Suara gesekan dedaunan menjadi saksi bisu dari pembicaraan sepihak dari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini," Naruto menghela nafas. "Awalnya aku menerimanya. Sasuke-_teme_ memang pantas mendapatkan jabatan hokage, dia bisa memiliki dua _kekkai-genkai_ sekaligus, _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_, jadi aku tidak heran..." Hening. "Tapi entahlah, semakin lama aku tinggal di desa, aku tidak bisa menahan diri—" Suara pelan itu berubah menjadi geraman. "—kalau aku tinggal lebih lama, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya."

Naruto terdiam lagi.

Jujur, dia mungkin menganggap dirinya telah gila karena berbicara dengan batu nisan yang nyatanya merupakan benda mati. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya butuh seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya. Berkelana selama dua tahun, sendirian, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa... itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, 'kan?

Sekarang Naruto sendirian.

Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa.

.

.

**ETERNITY**

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Eternity by stillewolfie**_

**Rated T**

**[ Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Hyuuga Hinata ]**

**Adventure/Drama**

**OOC, AR, typo(s), etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER II. **Perasaan

.

.

"... h-hah.. hah.."

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sekedar untuk memikul berat tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Rambut _indigo_ miliknya kusut, wajahnya kotor dipenuhi oleh lumpur tanah, serta kedua telapak tangannya terdapat lecet dimana-mana.

Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak memadamkan semangat _heiress_ Hyuuga itu.

Hinata mulai berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah segel tangan, gadis itu mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Dan tak lama setelah itu, untuk ke enam kalinya, _byakugan_ kembali diaktifkan.

"_Shōtei!"_

Setelah meneriaki nama _jutsu_ khas Hyuuga itu, Hinata segera melancarkan serangan secara telak pada batang pohon yang ada di hadapannya. Dorongan yang dialiri oleh _chakra_ pada telapak tangan itu menyerang target sehingga kulit batang pohon tersebut mengelupas. Hinata terus menyerang, membayangkan batang pohon itu adalah seorang lawan. Hingga—

"Oi, Hinata!"

Merasa dipanggil, Hinata segera menghentikan latihannya. Ia menolehkan kepala sehingga menemukan Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, segeralah ia rapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan akibat latihan rutin yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi.

"Hei," Kiba menyapa. Hinata ingin bertanya mengapa Akamaru tidak bersamanya, namun Kiba sudah berhasil memotong ucapannya. "Nanti malam ada waktu?"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjap, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. m-memangnya ada apa?"

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin kau akan kaget, tapi—" Kiba meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala. "—Shikamaru dan Temari-san sudah bertunangan!"

Hinata terdiam. Dan gadis itu melongo tak percaya.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya! Awalnya aku tidak percaya sih, aku tidak menyangka orang seperti itu mendahuluiku." Kiba tertawa keras, ia meminta pada Hinata agar melupakan leluconnya tadi. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata tersenyum. "Berarti, keluarga Kazekage-sama akan datang?"

Kiba mengangguk semangat. Dia berbalik pamit dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Meminta gadis itu harus datang ke Yakiniku Q tepat pukul tujuh malam nanti. Hinata pun membalas lambaiannya, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Setelah melihat keberadaan Kiba yang sudah tidak ada, Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sedikit tidak nyaman di saat pembicaraannya tadi bersama Kiba. Mereka semua sudah berumur 18 tahun, tidak banyak shinobi maupun kunoichi yang sudah menikah di usia muda seperti ini. Hinata pun tahu, kalau pasangan Shikamaru dan Temari juga mendapatkan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Konoha. Dengan terjalinnya antara penasehat Konoha dan ketua Anbu Sunagakure itu, bisa memicu perjanjian damai antara Konoha dan Suna semakin erat.

Siang itu begitu terik, begitu panas. Namun tidak dapat memadamkan semangat Hyuuga Hinata yang terus saja melanjutkan latihannya. Gadis itu terus berlatih lebih keras sejak insiden paling mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, dimana sang terkasih telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Jyuuken!_"

Hinata tahu, ini bukan keputusan yang mudah. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membawa Naruto pulang. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hinata ingin Naruto kembali, kembali ke masa-masa mereka, masa-masa dimana _rookie 13_ ditambah Sasuke kembali bersama, canda tawa terus tergelak ketika ada pemuda itu. Si kyuubi _jinchuuriki _yang merupakan pahlawan sekaligus matahari bagi mereka.

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

"Sasuke."

Oh, dia tahu suara siapa itu. Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak berbalik. Ia hanya menatap desa Konoha yang ada di bawah sana. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada hawa hitam yang sudah menguar dari tubuh tamu tak di undang yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ingin sekali ia tidak peduli pada keberadaan orang itu, namun karena gelar yang dipakai membuat Sasuke sukses memutar bola mata.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali."

"Apa maumu, Gaara?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia masih tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya ke arah Kazekage kelima itu. "Kalau kau ingin mengganggu, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Gaara terdiam. Ia tidak memperdulikan suruhan sang Uchiha mengenai kepergiannya. Dia jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha, membatalkan semua rapatnya, meninggalkan surat-surat berharga yang ada di mejanya karena ada suatu alasan. Selain menghadiri pesta pertunangan Temari, ia harus berbicara empat mata dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini mengenai Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat mereka.

"Bagaimana usahamu selama dua tahun ini?" Gaara berkata dengan nada yang cukup datar, namun Sasuke tidak memungkiri kalau ada nada tidak senang yang terselip di dalamnya. "Apa kau berhasil?"

"Aku berhasil atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada tak kalah sinis. Ia berbalik dan bersandar di pagar besi yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya. "Dan Naruto—dia sudah bukan temanmu lagi, jadi jangan ganggu aku dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu?" Iris _zambrud_ itu sedikit menyipit, menantang kedua _onyx_ yang juga memandangnya dengan tak kalah sengit. "Aku sahabatnya, dan kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu."

"Tidak ada seorang sahabat yang membunuh temannya sendiri." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Rambut _harajuku_ miliknya bergerak tertiup angin. "Sejak kau menyetujui perjanjian itu, kau bukanlah sahabatnya lagi, Gaara."

Gaara terdiam. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke tadi. Perjanjian para kage—benar. Di saat musim panas tahun lalu, pemimpin dari Kirigakure memutuskan untuk memanggil seluruh para kage untuk membahas suatu masalah, dan masalah tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang _nuke-nin_ baru saat itu. Dengan lantang Mei Terumi mengatakan kalau pemuda anak hokage keempat itu telah membunuh seseorang dari desanya, yang merupakan seseorang pemegang tujuh pedang legendaris, Hozuki Mangetsu. Dan yang membuat Gaara sekaligus Sasuke terkejut adalah ketika Mei mengatakan kalau pedang mereka telah diambil oleh Naruto.

Pada saat itulah, perburuan untuk menangkap Uzumaki Naruto telah dimulai.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya," Gaara berkata dengan nada sarkastik. Ya, dia menyesal telah menyetujui hal itu. Namun lain di hati lain di mulut, pria muda itu tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat. "Lagipula aku bukanlah seorang teman yang merebut impian temannya sendiri, benar begitu?" Anggaplah itu adalah kalimat balasan untuk sindirian Sasuke tadi.

"Aku hanya menggantikannya untuk sementara," Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara berniat membalasnya. Namun perkataan tadi bukan bualan semata, ia akan memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan ini dan membuat Naruto menjadi penggantinya, meski itu banyak melakukan pengorbanan. "Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan berhenti menjadi hokage, Gaara."

"Oh benarkah? Baguslah." Sasuke menggertakkan gigi saat melihat Gaara yang tersenyum jengkel. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto akan langsung mempercayainya, Sasuke—" Senyuman Gaara perlahan menghilang. "—dia sudah berubah, dia bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal lagi."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berjalan memasuki kantornya. Namun saat ingin melewati Gaara, pria itu berbisik tepat disamping telinganya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya pulang, apapun yang terjadi. Ingat kata-kataku, Gaara."

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang.

Gaara yang ditinggal pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kazekage muda itu hanya menunduk seiring dengan poni panjangnya yang tergerak tertiup angin. Namun perlahan, senyuman tipis mulai muncul di bibirnya. Otak miliknya terus merekam apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu.

_"Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya pulang, apapun yang terjadi."_

"Hn—" Seringai tipis itu semakin mengembang. "—semoga berhasil, Uchiha."

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

"APA!?"

Suara seorang wanita tampak menggelegar di ruangan itu. Chojuro Mifune sontak langsung berdiri ketakutan saat melihat pemimpinnya berteriak seperti orang gila. Pria itu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu langsung membungkukkan badan dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "M-Maafkan saya, M-Mizukage sama! Tapi itulah yang dikatakan oleh H-Hokage-sama..."

Mei Terumi menghela nafas keras, ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya di kursi duduk miliknya. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai sedikit mengerut, lalu menggigit bibirnya frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bocah itu, Chojuro? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"M-Mungkin dia hanya ingin kesabaran Anda, Mizukage—"

"Kesabaran? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU SELAMA DUA TAHUN DAN KAU MASIH MENYURUHKU UNTUK SABAR!?" Chojuro langsung menjerit takut dan bersembunyi di lemari kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan. Iris abu-abu miliknya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat Mei mengamuk seperti ini.

"K-Kalau s-saya salah bicara, maafkan saya, Mizukage-sama...!"

Mei hanya mengangguk dan kembali menghela nafas.

Ini semua berawal dari Chojuro yang membanting pintu ruangannya keras, lalu berkata bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuknya. Namun bukan suatu hal yang mampu membuat Mei tersenyum sumringah, isi surat itu malah membuat Mei mengamuk tak karuan.

Sasuke mengajukan permohonan untuk memberikan perpanjangan waktu mengenai penangkapan Uzumaki Naruto. Lagi.

"Tidak." Suara lantang sang Mizukage kelima terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, membuat tubuh Chojuro sontak berdiri tegap. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, hal ini sudah terjadi terlalu lama..."

Chojuro terdiam.

"Kirim pasukan terkuat dari Anbu dan bawa mereka kesini, Chojuro," Wanita yang kini statusnya masih _single_ itu perlahan mulai tersenyum, menciptakan seringai berarti yang sanggup membuat anak buahnya itu mengernyit. "Aku akan mendiskusikan sesuatu."

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

Naruto memakan kue _dango_ di sebuah desa terpencil di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Suna. Pemuda itu dalam diam memakan makanan yang sudah di pesan, tidak peduli dengan hiruk-pikuk yang dikeluarkan oleh pelanggan di restoran kecil itu. Rambut kuning miliknya tertutupi oleh topi jubah yang ia pakai, sehingga dengan begitu orang-orang desa tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau pembunuh nomor satu yang paling dicari seluruh negeri telah ada di antara mereka semua.

Naruto menelan satu _dango_, lalu memakan satu tusukan lagi.

Dan mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada Uzumaki Naruto duduk disana, sendirian dilindungi dengan hawa menakutkan.

**Tuk.**

"Ini tehnya tuan, silahkan dinikmati."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung itu tersenyum manis, lalu membiarkan sang tamu makan di tempat duduknya dan pergi. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu menatap gadis itu sekilas saja.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

Dengan tenang, Naruto menyesap teh hangat itu dan meminumnya perlahan, membiarkan teh tersebut memasuki tenggorokannya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan cuaca terik yang membuat orang-orang lebih menyukai minuman yang dingin dan menyegarkan, Naruto lebih menyukai bau _ocha_ hangat yang sudah menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Tapi saat ia ingin meminumnya lagi, pembicaraan dua pemuda yang ada disampingnya mampu membuatnya berhenti.

Kedua sepasang _shappire _yang awalnya kosong itu perlahan membulat sempurna.

Hanya sebuah percakapan simpel sebenarnya, mengenai permasalahan keseharian mereka. Namun saat pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka topik mengenai pernikahan seorang penasehat jenius yang berasal dari Konoha itulah yang membuat Naruto tersentak. Tak perlu berusaha keras untuk memikirkannya, sudah pasti Naruto tahu yang dimaksud adalah Nara Shikamaru, teman kecilnya dulu dan kini menjadi penasehat pribadi sang hokage.

Dan berita yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan adalah—Shikamaru menikahi seorang gadis yang berasal dari Suna, Sabaku Temari.

Oh.

Naruto mendengus.

Dengan sentakan Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan sebuah uang beberapa ribu _ryo_ di atas meja, lalu meninggalkan desa itu secepat kilat. Pria itu pergi menuju arah selatan; tempat Konoha berada.

Ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Malam yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan itu kembali muncul bertepatan dengan langkahan Naruto di atas pohon. Ia menatap gerbang Konoha itu dalam diam, tak bersuara sedikit pun. Matanya lurus menatap sepasang _jounin_ Konoha yang bertugas menjaga gerbang yang mengobrol disampingnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.

Pria itu lebih memilih untuk duduk disana dengan kedua kaki menyilang. Hiramekarei tampak sudah ada di pelukannya, kedua sepasang safir itu perlahan berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah dihiasi dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputar.

Dan saat ia menemukan suatu objek yang selama ini dicarinya, Naruto tersenyum puas.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara membiarkan semilir angin yang kebetulan lewat menghantam wajahnya, sehingga rambutnya yang semerah darah dapat bergerak mengikuti arahnya. Ia lipat sebelah kakinya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, lalu memandang lurus ke depan—menatap Konoha yang jelas-jelas ada dibawahnya.

Kazekage muda itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti acara yang dibuat oleh Sabaku Temari untuk merayakan pertunangannya dengan penasehat Konoha, Nara Shikamaru. Banyak hal-hal yang bisa dibuat jadi alasan. Gaara benci keramaian, Gaara benci keributan, dan Gaara sedang ingin tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tahu hokage itu ada disana; diundang oleh seseorang yang Gaara tidak mau tahu siapa dia.

Sepasang hijau susu itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dari Konoha menuju gerbang masuk sebelah utara. Mata pemuda itu sedikit menyipit, lalu membulatkan matanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Gaara tahu, _chakra_ ini tak pernah ia lupakan. _Chakra_ yang sangat ia kenal, _chakra_ yang dulu begitu hangat namun kini telah ternodai oleh amarah dan kegelapan. Beberapa ratus meter dari desa, Sabaku Gaara dapat merasakan _chakra_ menusuk yang sengaja dilemparkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria yang memiliki rambut semerah darah itu segera berdiri. Dan di detik berikutnya, pasir pria itu sudah mulai berputar-putar di kaki tuannya—kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke-kun?"

Haruno Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke menoleh kearah hokage muda itu. Ia melirik sang Uchiha yang sudah berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauh di antara kerumunan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang biru dan merah muda itu sudah hilang di antara kerumunan para _shinobi_ maupun _kunoichi_ di kedai tersebut. Sakura dengan setia mengikuti langkah sang hokage yang berjalan tenang di depannya.

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

Sakura terdiam, kebingungan dengan jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

Tanpa berpikir apa maksud pemuda itu, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Kembali ia memfokuskan penglihatan ke arah utara desa, tempat pintu masuk gerbang berada. Sebagai seorang ninja sekaligus hokage yang memiliki intuisi yang tajam, Sasuke memiliki firasat ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana. Entah apa sebabnya, Sasuke belum memastikannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, kau mau—"

"Panggil Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba, Sakura. Aku membutuhkan mereka, **sekarang**."

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto dengan santai meniup daun yang ada di tangannya, sehingga dengan perlahan daun kecil itu mulai bergerak dan perlahan mulai turun ke pangkuan keturunan Uzumaki itu. Ia tersenyum sinis. Tangan pria itu kembali bergerak dan mengambil daun tersebut lalu menjepitnya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk. Dengan satu tekanan rendah, daun tersebut sudah hancur menjadi serpihan, membuat seringai kemenangan kembali muncul di bibir miliknya.

**Tep.**

Suara langkah kaki dan desisan angin sontak membuat Naruto terlempar ke dunia nyata. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ia melirik Sabaku Gaara yang sudah berdiri dua ratus meter dari tempatnya. Naruto mendengus malas saat melihat pria itu sudah berada di sikap siaga—tangan terlipat di dada dan pasir yang dengan gelisah sudah mengelilingi tubuh tegapnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Gaara." Naruto menaikkan kepalanya, menyeringai penuh arti kepada Gaara yang hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini—Uzumaki Naruto?" Bukannya membalas, Gaara malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan yang lain. "Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini."

"Apa kau memiliki hak untuk melarangku kesini?" Uzumaki Naruto mendengus kesal, wajahnya kembali serius, namun seringai menyebalkan masih terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Gaara."

"Ingat posisimu, Uzumaki." Gaara berdesis tak suka, ia merasa diremehkan. "Lihat pada siapa kau berbicara sekarang."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia meletakkan hiramekarei disampingnya, membuat Gaara langsung terfokus ke pedang legendaris tersebut. Kazekage itu berdecak, perkataan Mei waktu itu memanglah benar.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sarkastik, pemuda itu tak mau kalah. "Kau hanyalah seorang pemimpin yang lemah—" Gaara tersentak. Naruto mendengus. "—mengalahkan satu akatsuki saja tidak bisa, memang apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh orang lemah sepertimu?"

"Itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa sekarang, Naruto." Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan amarah pasir yang ada di guci dibelakangnya. "Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Aku yakin kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, bukan? Jadi jangan seenaknya kau menyindirku seolah-olah kau belum pernah merasakannya."

"Huh? Tentu saja, aku akui kalau perkataanmu memang benar." Keturunan Uzumaki itu segera menarik bungkusan yang melindungi pedangnya dari udara luar. Kemudian dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, pemuda itu mengayunkan hiramekarei tepat ke mata Gaara, mencoba untuk menantangnya. "Tapi masa lalu itu telah membuat kita berdua berubah, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu." Naruto tertawa, Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan disini?" Gaara merentangkan tangannya, secara otomatis gumpalan pasir yang sedari tadi bergerak gusar di kakinya segera bergerak dengan cepat dan menerjang Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai seram, dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat, Naruto berhasil lolos dari terjangan pasir maut Gaara.

**Syat syat syat!**

Lompat, lompat, dan lompat. Naruto tertawa nyaring saat merasakan hawa _chakra_ Gaara mulai memberat, dan seiring itu pun kecepatan pasir yang dikendalikan semakin kencang. Tapi hal itu tidak berhasil membuat Naruto kewalahan, justru pemuda itu malah menikmatinya.

Mata Gaara dengan lihai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang lincah. Namun ia tidak kaget saat melihat tiga _tomoe_ yang tidak terlalu asing di matanya telah Naruto keluarkan. _Sharingan_—benar. Naruto menggunakan _kekkai-genkai_ itu untuk memperhatikan gerakan pasir Gaara.

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kazekage itu segera merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan lihai ia gerakkan tangannya ke sebelah kanan, dan hal itu berhasil membuat pasir yang dikendalikannya ikut bergerak dengan cepat.

Pohon-pohon yang sedari tadi menjadi lindungan Naruto kini tak sanggup untuk menjadi tameng. Naruto mencoba berpikir strategi yang cukup untuk menghambat pasir Gaara dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk bertarung jarak dekat.

Senyumnya mengembang.

Naruto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

**~ eternity ~**

.

.

Keadaan desa begitu tenang di malam hari. Hari sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sudah sewajarnya lampu-lampu desa dimatikan. Pria itu melompat dari atap ke atap menuju arah utara desa, diikuti oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya dibelakang. Kiba beserta Akamaru sudah ada tepat dibelakang Sasuke, pria keturunan Inuzuka itu dengan wajah heran sekali lagi mengecek sesuatu melewati indera penciumannya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada apapun yang dihasilkan dari penciuman Kiba.

"Oi Sasuke! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba manggil kami kesini, sih!?" Dalam kegelapan malam, Kiba berteriak lantang. "Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di luar desa!"

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu? Kau bisa membuat penduduk terbangun," Sasuke tanpa menoleh berkata pada Kiba yang cemberut. "Kita akan kesana, untuk mengecek keadaan."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengirimkan pasukan penjaga?" Memang dasar keras kepala, Kiba malah semakin mengeraskan suaranya. "Kenapa harus kami—!?"

"Kiba-kun, sudahlah... ikuti saja perkataan Sasuke-kun." Hinata menginterupsi, gadis itu berlari paling belakang, di depan Shikamaru. "Mungkin Sasuke-kun menyuruh kita karena a-ada maksud tertentu..."

"Hinata benar, Kiba." Shikamaru menguap sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali saja kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut pergi kesana."

"Jadi kau ingin mengusirku heh, Shikamaru—!?"

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Perintah mutlak sang hokage sanggup membuat mereka berdua bungkam. Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan lalu menutup mata, dan munculah sepasang mata semerah darah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang sangat tidak asing. _Sharingan_ telak diaktifkan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, jadi siapkan mental kalian untuk yang terburuk."

Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Ya, meskipun terasa samar, tapi ia dapat mengetahui kalau ada dua _chakra_ ninja yang begitu ia kenal. Entahlah siapa mereka, yang jelas Sasuke ingin mengetahuinya.

Maka dari itulah, ia kesana untuk memastikannya sendiri.

Sungguh, untuk Kiba yang pemikirannya dibawah rata-rata, pemuda itu sedikit tidak mengerti apa makna dari perkataan ambigu dari Sasuke. Tapi untuk Hinata dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua tahu apa maksud dari sang hokage. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap siaga.

Dalam larinya, Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Meski di antara mereka berempat Hinata adalah orang yang paling pasif, tapi nalurinya sebagai _kunoichi_ tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Ia setuju tentang pendapat Sasuke, gadis itu juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hebat diluar sana. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak memberikan perintah langsung untuk pasukan Anbu maupun penjaga tentu karena ada alasan khusus, dan Hinata rasa ia bisa menebak apa itu.

**Deg.**

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan Hinata sanggup membuat para pria tersentak. Setelah instruksi dari Sasuke, mereka segera berhenti di perumahan desa empat ratus meter dari gerbang. Sasuke mendekati Hinata, meminta penjelasan. "Ada apa?"

Kiba begitu terkejut saat melihat pupil serta urat-urat di sekeliling mata Hinata mulai menonjol, menandakan gadis itu sudah mengaktifkan _kekkai-genkai_nya.

"S-Sasuke-kun—" Hinata mendekati Sasuke, gadis itu tampak kebingungan. "Rasanya, d-disana—" Ia menunjuk ke suatu objek di luar desa. "—ada yang m-mengganjal..."

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan sekali lagi ia menciumi aroma yang ada disekitarnya, namun pada saat itulah, kedua pupil coklatnya membulat sempurna. "Bau apa—o-oi, Sasuke! Ada yang tidak beres disini—!"

"Apa—"

"Sekitar beberapa meter dari sini, Sasuke-kun. Meski sedikit agak jauh, tapi kami bisa merasakannya..." Hinata menahan nafasnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit heran sekaligus ketakutan. "D-Di perbatasan desa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengakibatkan itu semua..."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke tersentak hebat. Mungkinkah?

"Hinata benar, Sasuke! Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tapi aku yakin aku mencium sesuatu seperti lumpur dan... d-darah!" Kiba berteriak histeris. "Dan juga—!"

"Kiba, tenanglah! Oi Kiba!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Shikamaru!? Aku tahu ini gila, tapi—"

"S-Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun benar..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam dirinya, meminta gadis itu untuk langsung menjelaskan.

"A-Aku merasakan _chakra_ seseorang yang begitu kuat, d-dan juga..." Hinata menelan ludah. "_Chakra_ kazekage-sama yang hampir tidak terasa..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Ng... ._. /ditabok duluan/

M-Maafin aku udah ngelantarin fict ini berbulan-bulan, padahal udah lima bulan tapi baru menghasilkan dua chapter, maaf banget ya teman-teman. Serius deh, aku minta maaf. /nangis di dada Sasori/

Terus, khusus buat ff ini, aku mutusin buat bikin alurnya sedikit lambat. Yah well, jadi jangan heran ya kalo tamatnya bisa sampe bertahun-tahun, hehe. /dibom

Ng, apa lagi ya? Oiya! Maafin aku juga karena chap dua ini kurang maksimal, karena sengaja adegan pertarungannya kupindah ke chap tiga, biar nggak terlalu panjang sih. hihi. :"

Sekali lagi, maafin aku untuk semua kesalahan di ff adventure pertamaku ini. Maklum ya teman-teman, buat genre adv. kayak gini aku masih di tahap belajar. :')

Maaf di chap ini ga ada NaruHina-nya, seperti adegan Gaara ama Naruto, scene NaruHina nya sengaja kuhilangkan, kupindah ke chap tiga, sekali lagi... maaf. /digamvar rame-rame/

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

dshadow7x, uchiha leo, MAGENZ, shinobi hunter 003, Guest, Tamma, Yukari, Hayati JeWon, antoni yamada, Guest, Nyuga totong, iibjunior, LyaHoneyDew, Itanatsu, Yami Alay007, Blue-Temple Of The King, mitsuka sakurai, barryjohn7330, atosetiawaw, 2nd silent reader, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Vin'Diesel D' Newgates, juanda blepotan, chrizzle, Hyuuga Divaa Arashii, hqhqhq, Guest, putchy-chan, Guest, rifal-chan, ailla-ansory, alvaro d diara, Naminamifrid, Namikaze Rezpector, Kazehana Koyuki, uchiha drac, Guest, MORPH, issei-shan, Darkshinobi22, Namikaze Naruhina, Guest, Pain Tendou, Nyuga totong, YonaNobunaga, 25june, Guest, uzumakimahendra4, bohdong palacio, ranggagian67, akari yuka, Guest, May, Yogi 35912, muharrom catang, Kyosuke Kitsune, Guest

.

.

**Quest's**

**Naruto dapat sharingan darimana?** Udah ketebak di chap ini. **Kurama dimana?** :) **Penulisannya rapi.** Makasih. **Neji masih hidup ya?** Silahkan ditebak. **Naruto kok bisa dapat sharingan?** Nanti dibahas.** Hidup NaruHina!** Yeay, hidup NaruHina! xD **Suka NaruHina yang kayak gini.** Hehe, makasih. **Chap ini gak ada kesalahan.** Makasih atas koreksinya. **Panjangin dikit ya.** Kuusahain. **Suka deh, ada adventure terus ada dramanya juga.** Iya, pengen coba yang gak mainstream sih, hehe. **Gambar pertarungannya bagus, tapi harus ditingkatkan lagi ya.** Iya, makasih ya dukungannya. **Kalo bisa pakai taijutsu, biar gak mentok di sharingan ama pedang.** Chap tiga nanti ya. **Sip, aku berlangganan fict kamu.** Haha, makasih.** Naruto punya alasan tersendiri 'kan buat hancurin Konoha?** Dibahas di chap ke depannya yaa. **Jangan lama-lama updatenya.** Maaf, aku gak bisa jamin loh. **Naruto punya rinnegan?** :) **Miris banget.** Makasih. **Kapan Beside Me dilanjutin?** Habis fict ini.** Gue galau thor.** Jangan galau dong :/ **Tsunadenya kemana?** Nanti dia muncul, tapi masih agak lama. **Pengen tau usaha Sasuke buat nyelamatin Naru.** Hehe, iyaa. **Bosen kalo Sasuke yang diselamatin mulu ama Naruto.** Maka dari itu terciptalah ff ini :) **Alasan Naruto kok simpel banget?** Namanya juga fanfict mbak.** Pairnya Naruto sama siapa?** Hinata. **Sharingannya dari Obito ya?** Dari mbah Madara tepatnya :) **Adakah alasan tertentu yang ngebuat Sasuke jadi hokage?** :')** Idenya menarik loh.** Makasih. **Gak mungkin banget kalo Sasu jadi hokage.** Adoh, namanya juga fanfiction mbak, segalanya yang gak mungkin jadi mungkin loh. **Mimpinya Hinata jadi kejadian gak ya?** Silahkan ditebak. **Cepet buat Naru ketemu Hina.** Iyaa.** Naruto jadi dark ya?** Bisa jadi. **Jangan pisahin NaruHina.** :') **Rasanya kurang masuk akal kalo Naru jadi evil karena jabatan, kenapa gak kasih alasan kalo desa uzu dihancurkan?** Itu mah udah mainstream om. **Adventure gak selalu ada pertarungannya, jadi harus lanjut ya.** Aku seneng ada ngereview begini, karena kamu, aku jadi semangat loh. Makasih banyak!

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
